Accident
by purplecat41877
Summary: Mikey pulls a prank on Raph who ends up accidentally attacking someone he cares about.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Accident**

Fifteen year old Mikey was in the entertainment area playing a video game. All of a sudden, the screen went blank.

Mikey looked up to see that Raph had pulled the plug. He was covered in multi-colored glitter and he looked angry.

"What's up?" Mikey asked with a grin.

"You put a pail of glitter outside my bedroom door which poured all over me," Raph growled.

"Sorry."

"You will be."

Raph raised his fist and ran towards Mikey. He didn't notice that Mikey had zipped out of the room and 8 year old Chloe Calls was entering the room so his fist got her instead.

"Raph, what have you done to Chloe?" Leo inquired, entering the room with Donny. Just then, Raph saw that Chloe was lying on the floor with a bleeding nose and she was unconscious.

"I'm so sorry," Raph said with regret. "I didn't see her coming."

"I'll take care of Chloe," Donny said, carefully picking Chloe up and carrying her out of the room.

Raph suddenly bolted out of the room. Leo went after him.

* * *

In the lab, Donny was taking care of Chloe who was lying on a cot covered with a blanket. Just then, Mikey appeared in the doorway, saw Chloe, and ran over to her.

"What happened to Chloe?" Mikey asked with concern.

"Raph ended up punching Chloe in the nose since he didn't see her coming into the room," Donny explained.

"He was aiming for me."

"Why would he do that?"

"I hung a pail of multi-colored glitter outside his bedroom door when he was taking a nap earlier."

"Luckily, Chloe's nose isn't broken."

"When will she wake up?"

"That's up to Chloe."

* * *

Leo was racing through the sewers. He found Raph looking outside of a sewer grate and ran over to him.

"What are you doing out here?" Leo inquired.

"I needed some space," Raph replied, not turning around.

"Why are you covered in glitter?"

"Mikey put a pail of it above my bedroom door while I was taking a nap."

"So the attack was meant for Mikey?"

"I would never hurt Chloe on purpose."

Leo put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Raph turned around and Leo noticed that his brother's face was wet.

"I didn't know you liked Chloe since you're not really into children," Leo said.

"Probably because she accepted us right away and most humans don't do that," Raph said.

"That's true."

"I hope she's all right."

"We should head back and find out."

"Good thinking."

Raph stood up and wrapped his arms around Leo who was surprised but returned the gesture. Then they released each other and started walking back to the lair.

* * *

In the lab, Chloe slowly woke up. She noticed that a small ice pack was on her nose.

"How are you feeling?" Donny asked with concern.

"Nose is sore but other than that I'm fine," Chloe replied.

"Raph got you in the nose but he meant to get Mikey."

"Any reason why?"

"Mikey put a pail of glitter above Raph's door when he was napping earlier."

"I was wondering why Raph was covered in glitter."

"Luckily, your nose isn't broken."

"Glad to hear that."

Just then, Raph appeared in the doorway and Donny signaled to enter. Raph entered the lab and headed right for Chloe.

"Sorry I hurt you," Raph apologized.

"I'm fine," Chloe said with a smile.

"Did I break your nose?"

"You didn't."

Raph and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a couple minutes later.

"Chloe, are you all right with sitting up?" Donny asked.

"I should be," Chloe replied and then sat up with no problem.

"Want to hang out later?" Raph asked.

"Sure," Chloe replied.

"Will you be in here for a while?"

"Possibly."

Just then, Leo appeared in the doorway. Donny signaled for Leo to come in which he did.

"How is Chloe?" Leo inquired.

"Let's just say her nose isn't broken," Donny replied.

"Glad to hear that."

"Same here," Mikey said, appearing in the doorway.

"Why did you put a pail above my door?" Raph inquired.

"I wanted to amuse myself," Mikey replied.

"Chloe got injured because of what you did," Leo lectured.

"I didn't intend for anyone to get hurt," Mikey said regretfully.

Chloe stood up, walked over to Mikey, and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a few minutes later.

"I'm not angry with you," Chloe said.

"That makes me feel better," Mikey said.

"Glad to hear that."

"We can hang out later if you want."

Chloe nodded and then Mikey, Leo, and Raph left the lab. Then Chloe and Donny spent some time working in the lab.

* * *

Later, the turtles and Chloe were hanging out in the entertainment area. Splinter was meditating in his room.

"Glad you agreed to hang out," Raph told Chloe.

"No problem," Chloe said.

"How's your nose?" Leo asked.

"Better," Chloe replied.

"It definitely looks better," Donny said.

"I agree with that," Mikey said.

The turtles and Chloe chatted for a while until Chloe had to go home. After Chloe left, the turtles went about their own activities.

The End


End file.
